fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chidike
Summary Chidike is the strength of God and the protagonist of the story. Chidike was always bullied & tortured by his own classmates but no matter how much they bullied him he never was afraid he never felt in despair. Since he is he strength of God he believes in himself and the God by his side. They are trying to break his hope apart because they were jealous by his gift. But he keep himself strong since he know God is with him. But one day is the day where the true despair started it was a disaster it was war. A chaos without order and a revenge without mercy. The Jealous started war but also shown to remorse to outsiders, kids or animals. They literally destroying everything in their path just to get Chidike the kid with the power of God but he wasn't alone... Some even thought this wasn't alright some just wanted to bring a greater and brighter hope in this endlessness of dark despair. And so he made friends and a team. The hope of God that was their team called they wanted to wonder who was behind all this. The jealous people lost their sense they were totally insane they don't even think about their family, friends or their loved ones. Chidike attemps to bring back the hope in people but they listen. And right before Chidike very eyes the jealous killed his loved ones. He slowly drown in the eternal despair he cried and begs them to stomp. Beyond the senses where times stop was God speaking to him. He said no matter what happends I'm with you. So he erased the despair within Chidike and told him bring hope back within these people. He knews what he has to do without killing the jealous ones he needs to bring back their sense. After the war was over he was known as the symbol of hope. Appearance Not done Personality Personal Statistics Alignment: Name: Chidike Origin: Between Despair and Hope Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human with power Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Utopia Zone Weight:Unknown Height:Unknown ''' '''Likes: Peace, Hope, Love Dislikes: Despair, jealousy Eye Color: Violet Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Going to the Church Values: Martial Status: Status: Alive Affiliation: ''' '''Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, Power manipulation (Since he has Strength of god he can decide how strong his powers or others is), Mind resistance (His mind is protected by God itself), Memory Manipulation (Could erase the memory of everyone on Utopia Zone), Perception Manipulation, Speed Manipulation (Could decide how slow or how fast the utopoa zone), Immortal (type 8 As long God protects him), Regeneration 'Attack Potency: 8-C '( He destroyed building by limiting himself) also bypass durability 'Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: 8-C '(his punches are strong enough to 'Durability:Unknown but immortal Stamina: should be infinite Range: unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: none known Feats: ' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '''Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: